


#8

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy friday, hope its okay, kinda half continuation, this ones for you myc!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is for my (sick) chickadee cakeofficialmycroft on tumblr and Devisama on here. http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama and http://cakeofficialmycroft.tumblr.com/. check her out!<br/>i hope you like it luv <3<br/>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/gifts).



"Sherlock, you know you could just walk over and give it to me."

"You're contaminated, John. This will have to do."

Sherlock was attempting to hand John a mug of soup from on top of the coffee table, using tongs, wearing gloves. John thought it was a tad excessive.

"I'm not going to be able to reach that, you know."

"Try."

John stood up, took the mug of soup, and put it on the table.

"What are you-" Sherlock was interrupted by a sudden kiss from John, roughly pulling Sherlock's head down to meet his and cupping his cheek.

"John!" Sherlock said when the kiss was broken, his cheeks flushed.

John grinned cheekily up at Sherlock. "What?"

"Now I'm sick." Sherlock pouted and sat down on the couch.

"And now I can kiss you again," John said as he sat down next to Sherlock and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for my (sick) chickadee cakeofficialmycroft on tumblr and Devisama on here. http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama and http://cakeofficialmycroft.tumblr.com/. check her out!  
> i hope you like it luv <3  
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
